The present invention generally relate to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that may be used to carry high-voltage power signals.
Electrical connectors are used to connect various forms of electrical and electronic equipment. For example, some electrical connectors connect printed circuit boards to electrical wires, which are used to transfer power to appliances and utilities, such as lighting fixtures or ballasts. Many appliances and utilities require high levels of power to operate. For example, many devices, such as lighting assemblies require high levels of voltage to operate at acceptable levels.
Typical connectors include a housing that retains a plurality of electrical contacts. Each electrical contact has a pin that is received and retained within a receptacle of a printed circuit board. Typically, the connector is a wire/contact interface in which an electrical wire is electrically connected to an appliance or utility. Electrical signals, such as power signals, are transferred from the printed circuit board to the electrical connector, which in turn relays the signals to the electrical wires.
Many connectors connect electrical contacts and electrical wires by way of pinching, or sandwiching, the electrical wire between the electrical contacts and a wall of the connector housing. This is achieved, at least in part, by having an electrical contact that is formed with a spring bias member having a force component. In order to remove an electrical wire from the electrical connector, the electrical contact typically is deflected away from the electrical wire so that contact between the two no longer exists (or such that the friction between the two is small enough to allow the electrical wire to be removed). If the force constant is exceeded, the elasticity of the electrical contacts may be lost. When elasticity is lost, the electrical contact may not be able to return to its original position and the electrical contact may not be in a position to adequately make contact with the electrical wire. Thus, great care typically must be exercised when removing electrical wires from connectors to ensure that the electrical contacts within the connector maintain proper elasticity.
Additionally, many electrical connectors are not well-suited for high-voltage applications. That is, the electrical connectors may not adequately handle high voltages due to arcing between electrical contacts and insufficient barriers between electrical contacts.
Thus, a need exists for an electrical connector that maintains proper elasticity of electrical contacts housed within the electrical connector. Further, a need exists for an electrical connector that is suitable for high voltage applications.